Llegaré a ti
by Sakura Aldana
Summary: ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por amor?... "Yo seré feliz, mientras tú lo seas", realmente ¿será cierto? Espero que lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

**Holap ^^ bueno pues aquí regreso con una nueva historia *-*! Como ya solo me falta el epilogo de mi primer Fanfic, decidí publicar una mas *-* … se me ocurrió en esta, mi primer semana de universidad ¬¬ si lo sé, de seguro pensaran … "¿Que no vas a estudiar?" pero eran aburridas las clases ^^u bueno pues comencemos **

**Ya saben que Gakuen Alice no me pertenece **

**Llegaré a ti**

_¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por amor?... "Yo seré feliz, mientras tú lo seas", realmente ¿será cierto? _

**Capítulo I**

- _¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto?_ - decía una mujer castaña mientras lloraba. La pobre corría cruzando los jardines de la mansión Hyuga, después de lo que había visto, no lo comprendía ¿Por qué lo hiso?, ella lo amaba, tal vez su relación había comenzado mal, pero ella lo había aprendido a amar.

El había comenzado todo… él era el que había insistido para que ambos tuvieran un futuro juntos … entonces … ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ya le había dicho que era inocente, que después de haberse casado, ella siempre le había sido fiel y aunque la situación la acusaba tenía que confiar en ella.

Entonces ¿Dónde quedo todo el amor que él le profesaba antes y después de casarse? Tanta fue su rabia, como para llegar a eso. Pero lo que mas dolía, era que aun así ella aun seguía amándolo.

Sin prestar atención a los llamados del pelinegro, ella salió corriendo de la mansión - _¡Mikan!_ – se escuchaba a lo lejos … pero sin darse cuenta cruzo la calle sin ver ambos lados …

Solo sintió un duro golpe, por reflejo cubrió su vientre y después todo se volvió oscuro … - _¡Mikan!_ – escuchaba que la llamaban y gritaban con desesperación … sabía que era la voz de él, la persona que amaba y seguramente amaría por el resto de sus días …

Se espanto al recordar que ella no solo estaba en peligro, también lo estaba el pequeño que llevaba en su vientre – _Natsume…_ - susurro al sentir que unos fuertes brazos la cargaban - _¡Traigan ayuda!_ – Gritaba el hombre pelinegro sosteniendo a su joven esposa – _Perdóname Mikan … lo siento … todo va a estar bien _- decía el chico con ojos llorosos …

Llorar ¿para qué? él había causado todo eso, sus celos sin sentido lo o mejor dicho los habían llevado a esto, al ver la sangre regada en el piso junto a su Mikan, le estaba espantado. Por sus estupideces estaba a punto de perder a sus dos más grandes tesoros …

Su hijo y su amada esposa…

**Continuara … **

**GRACIAS POR LEER XD ¿Qué tal?... O.o si lo sé, me gustan las historias trágicas XD es que son geniales … bueno pues es que son las mejores *o* **

**¿Qué habrá hecho Natsume? ¿Qué lo habrá orillado a hacerlo? … por si no se dieron cuenta a Mikan la atropellaron y estaba embarazada! O.O! Bueno pues esta historia la seguiré cada 15 días, hasta que acabe "Una vez mas" jajaja pero si quieren ver la continuación … COMENTEN! Y actualizare rápido *-* **

**La historia no será muy larga, serán menos de 10 capítulos XD bueno pues nos vemos y comenten XD adiós y cuídense! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holap XD bueno pues aquí me paso a actualizar este Fanfic XD muy triste por cierto ¬¬ pero bueno… Gracias por sus comentarios, se que tarde pero es que el otro Fanfic me tiene ocupada XD bueno pues comencemos XD **

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece**

**Llegare a ti**

**Capitulo 2**

Una mujer castaña era trasladada en camilla al interior del hospital, seguida por un pelinegro que fue detenido cuando su esposa fue ingresada a la sala de urgencias.

¿Por qué todo había acabado así? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso? si Mikan moría, el también lo haría… pensaba y se reprochaba el pelinegro mientras se dejaba caer en una de las bancas de la sala de espera.

Pasaron los minutos y fue cuando vio llegar a Ruka y Hotaru… la pelinegra estaba espantada ¿Cómo lo sabía? bien, pues con solo ver su cara era más que obvio.

- ¿Natsume… como paso? – pregunto Ruka alterado, ya que habían sido avisados por la hermana menor del pelinegro. Natsume solo permaneció en silencio, pero solo por unos momentos hasta que por fin hablo – Me vio con Hatsumi – susurro arrepentido.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos "¿Cómo pudo?" se repetía el rubio, se supone que el amaba a su esposa… pensaba Ruka, pero regreso a la realidad cuando su esposa le dio una cachetada a su mejor amigo, bueno lo era hasta ese día. Natsume no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, Ruka estaba impactado, jamás había visto a Hotaru tan enojada, ella pocas veces mostraba sus emociones.

- ¡Eres un maldito! ¿Para esto la llamaste? – Grito Hotaru con rabia, Natsume no dijo nada o más bien no podía defenderse, Ruka permaneció estático en su lugar, no defendió a su "amigo" ya que la mujer de ojos violeta tenía razón.

Todos estaban en silencio, no decían ni hacían nada, era un momento no solo incomodo, también de suspenso y aumento más cuando se presento el doctor.

- Señor Hyuga – Natsume se acerco a él, tenía miedo por lo que pudiera decir y al ver su expresión, no eran buenas noticias - Desearía hablar con usted en privado – bien ahora el pelinegro estaba seguro que las cosas estaban muy graves.

- Yo… prefiero que lo diga aquí – decía con miedo el pelinegro, además Ruka y Hotaru tenían derecho a saber.

- Esta bien… No hemos podido detener la hemorragia- dijo el doctor - ahora es algo momentáneo, lo suficiente para que lo hablé con su esposa.

- ¿Hablar qué? – Contesto el pelinegro con temor… ¿Qué tenía que hablar con Mikan, en un momento así?...

- Su esposa apenas cumplió los siete meses de embarazo, tal vez el niño sobreviva a un parto, sin embargo no podemos salvar su vida, sin dañar a la madre, también si pensamos salvar a la señora Hyuga, no podremos mantener con vida a su hijo, así que… deben elegir. Lo dejare que hable con su esposa.

"¿Qué decía?" pensó Natsume con horror ¿Cómo era posible que lo pusiera a elegir entre su Mikan y su hijo? "Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla" suplico Natsume con los ojos llorosos.

- Debe haber alguna otra manera para que ambos se salven – intervino Hotaru.

- Lo siento mucho. Dijo el médico resignado – hare todo lo posible, pero no les asegurare nada -

Todos se quedaron callados – Entonces señor Hyuga… ¿Su esposa o hijo? – Repetía el doctor al no tener la respuesta del pelinegro.

- Yo… no puedo dejar morir a mi esposa – dijo Natsume agachando la mirada, Ruka lo vio con confusión y Hotaru con odio. En esos momentos Natsume se sintió el hombre más desgraciado del mundo, con gusto el entregaría su vida con tal de que ellos dos pudieran vivir, la ausencia de su hijo le dejaría un vacío muy grande que difícilmente se podría cubrir, la ausencia de Mikan acabaría con Natsume.

- La vida de la madre es la más importante, sin embargo su esposa ya eligió, ella quiere que salvemos al bebé, es por eso que usted debe entrar allí y convencerla, aunque usted es el que decide, creo que es necesario que lo hablen antes de que actuemos. – Natsume se sorprendió, hablar con Mikan… no se sentía capaz, además ella había elegido salvar al bebe…

Así que sin decir nada, Natsume siguió al doctor hasta la sala de emergencias y por el vidrio pude ver a Mikan, la cual deliraba y enfermeras la atendían.

Como si estuviera ausente, Natsume entro, sin embargo primero le pusieron la bata y guantes (entre otras cosas), vio a la castaña quien estaba pálida, ya no tenía esas mejillas rosadas, ni sus labios eran rosados, mientras tanto Mikan, solo susurraba cosas que el pelinegro no comprendía, se acerco a ella y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas, Mikan se percato de su presencia, sin embargo en vez de brindarle tranquilidad… fue todo lo contrario.

- No, vete - Susurro casi sin voz – Vete no te quiero ver.

- Mikan… pequeña perdóname, te juro que lo que viste, no es lo que tú piensas… yo… - decía Natsume a punto de llorar, sin embargo la castaña lo detuvo.

- Natsume… solo te pido que cuides de el… has de él una buena persona… quiero que le digas que lo amé mucho y que me perdona por no estar a su lado. Que yo no quería… - Decía Mikan con dificultad, hasta que fue detenida por el pelinegro… él no quería perderla…

- No, no, no, Mikan por favor… lo más importante es que tú estés bien, luego… luego… - el pelinegro se quedo pensativo ¿Cómo podría decirle que después podían tener más hijos…? – Mikan… verás que todo saldrá bien, tú estarás bien, y el bebé también - odiaba mentirle, no quería mentirle… pero decirle que su bebé no vería la luz del día era demasiado cruel.

La castaña, casi sin fuerzas levanto la mano para acariciar la mejilla del pelinegro – Sabes Natsume… aunque no me creas te amé más de lo que puedes imaginar, y te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, sé que no solo es tu culpa… también mía, por a verte mentido desde el principio, pero quiero que sepas que me hiciste muy feliz, cuida mucho de nuestro bebé – no eso no quería oír, ella no se podía ir ¿Qué haría sin ella?

- No Mikan, yo te creo… yo te amo, yo no lo quiero si no estás a mi lado. – Comenzó a llorar el pelinegro, al igual que la castaña - No me lo pidas por favor… -

- Entonces… si realmente me amas pide que lo salven a él. No podría seguir viviendo, sabiendo que por mi culpa el … - pero la castaña comenzó a sollozar, ella no podría vivir con la culpa, de haber perdido a su hijo… El pelinegro, trata de de calmarla, pero era su decisión… y aunque su vida se convertía en un infierno de ahora en adelante por su ausencia, lo haría solo por verla tranquila.

- Está bien - Dijo Natsume, sintiendo como algo dentro de él se rompía en mil pedazos... por último beso en los labios a su esposa, rogando que ese no fuera su último beso, ya que aunque estaba consciente de que no sobreviviría, tenía una leve esperanza… o más bien quería tener esperanza..

- ¿Lo amaras? – pronuncio la castaña con temor, el pelinegro mostro una sonrisa melancólica y le contesto…

- Tanto como si los estuviera amando a los dos. – dijo el pelinegro, besando la mano de su Mikan… ella entre lagrimas, sonrió con tristeza y fue lo último que vio de ella antes de que lo sacaran del cuarto… ¿Seria la última vez que la vería con vida? se preguntaba el pelinegro con miedo…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

En la sala de espera, Natsume se encontraba junto al matrimonio Nogi sentados en la banca, estaban en silencio, hasta que llego la familia de Natsume, su madre y hermana quienes trataban de consolarlo…, pero no contaban que Hatsumi se presentaría…

- Tal vez necesites una madre para tu hijo, quiero que semas Nat que yo estoy dispuesta a amarlo como si fuera nuestro… - bien ahora estaba consciente, que la mujer pelinegra que estaba frente a él, no era más que una interesada e insensible que se ocultaba tras esa cara de niña inocente, Hatsumi solo esperaba el momento de lanzarse a él… Nada comparado con su Mikan… había sido un idiota.

- Maldita… jamás pondría a mi hijo en tus manos, lárgate de aquí… lo único que has querido todo este tiempo es acabar con mi matrimonio… largo de aquí, largo de mi vida, no quiero volver a verte jamás. – Natsume estaba desesperado, de la rabia tomo sus cabellos de la cabeza casi arrancárselos … estaba desesperado y lo que más le dolía… era que había caído en el juego de Hatsumi … todo había sido su culpa… se dejo caer al piso mientras lloraba en silencio como un niño. Quería huir, quería despertar de ese sueño, quería morir.

Pasaron las horas y lentamente se calmaba gracias a su madre y a su hermana… Hotaru había jaloneado a Hatsumi hacia la salida, mientras Ruka trataba de que no la golpeara…

Cuando solo se encantaban los cinco solos … llego el doctor … - Señor Hyuga… Su hijo acaba de nacer… no hubo tantas complicaciones, pero estará en la incubadora por lo menos un mes… o más, pero sobrevivirá – Decía el doctor con calma.

"¿Y Mikan? ¿Qué había pasado con ella?" pensaba el pelinegro con desesperación… - ¿y mi esposa? – pregunto apenas sin voz …

- La señora Hyuga … - decía el doctor… Natsume no lo podía creer… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su Mikan?... por un momento se detuvo el tiempo… su mente se llenaba de todos los recuerdos que tenia de ella… cuando la conoció en aquella fiesta… cuando hizo el trato con la madre de Mikan, Yuka para poder casarse con ella… "¿Fue un error?" se preguntaba el pelinegro, si tan solo no la hubiera visto aquel día… si tan solo no hubiera hecho el trato… tal vez no estaría con Mikan, pero al menos ella estaría bien… Todo había sido su culpa, por su egoísmo.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por leer XD … T^T pobre Mikan y pobre Natsy T.T la vida es tan cruel (o más bien yo ¬¬u) bueno pues como leerán ya en el siguiente capítulo viene la historia desde el inicio, este es como el final.., pero ¿Qué pasara con Mikan? ¿Yuka vendió a Mikan? O.O eso si que esta fuerte O.O bueno pues como ven este no es una historia común XD espero que les guste y espero actualizar pronto XD**

**Ahora vamos con los comentarios XD**

**Gaby34355 Gracias por leer y sip este fic es muy dramático T^T es que así me gustan XD jajá aunque no me gusta que sufran mucho los protagonistas ¬¬ en cuanto a los celos de Natsume.. Aun no se ve pero veras que Mikan tampoco fue muy buena XD bueno pues espero que la sigas hasta el final Gracias XD**

**kAsUmI-Li-kInOmOtO Gracias por leer XD y tomarte un tiempo en revisar los fanfics de Gakuen Alice **

**Diana Gracias por leer XD y no sé si esta interesante… pero si muy triste T^T**

**Dianix Gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando la historia XD**

**bueno pues eso fue todo, es que ando llorando me puse muy melancólica con este capítulo T.T una vez mas GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTE XD nos vemos hasta… pues no sé cuando actualizare… ^^u pero aquellas que leen Una vez más nos vemos el Viernes *-* Adiós Cuídense XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ^^ pues después de dos semanas actualizo esta historia XD jajá me han preguntado en que me inspire para escribir esto y les diré que… ¬¬u no tengo ni la menor idea ^^u es un revoltijo de todas las novelas románticas que he leído O.o jajá bueno pues comencemos XD**

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece XD**

**Llegare a ti**

**Capitulo 3 **

¿Cómo comenzó todo? ¿Cómo es que todo llego tan lejos?... si tan solo él se hubiera rendido… ella sería feliz, nadie hubiera sufrido y todo estaría bien ¿no? Maldecía el día que había regresado a Japón… como le gustaría regresar el tiempo y nunca haber regresado a oriente y si de él dependía que Mikan sobreviviera… hubiese deseado nunca haberla conocido… pero aun así también daba gracias a Dios el que lo hubiera hecho… ¿Eso estaba mal? ¿Ese fue su pecado?

_Un año antes…_

- Natsume! – gritaba una mujer pelinegra y ojos rojos de aproximadamente unos 40 años de edad a un hombre parecido a ella…

- Madre – contesto el pelinegro y abrazo a su madre mientras buscaba algo detrás de ella, sonrió cuando vio a una chica igual a ellos acercarse corriendo, mientras sonreía – Aoi - decía con una enorme sonrisa el pelinegro

- Hermano – la niña de unos 15 años se abalanzo a los brazos de su hermano mayor… - Te extrañe – dijo.

- ¿Qué tal Inglaterra hijo? – pregunto su madre mientras salían del aeropuerto, Natsume Hyuga un hombre de 25 años, acababa de regresar de Inglaterra una vez terminados sus estudios sobre el manejo de empresas, su familia era una de las más ricas en oriente, por esa razón el había estudiado en el extranjero durante 5 años.

- Bien… solo espero no volverme a ir – decía el chico con una sonrisa - ¿y mi padre?

- No pudo venir… pero estará esperándote durante la cena… ahora vámonos Natsume – y así es como los tres abandonaron el aeropuerto…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Una mujer castaña se encontraba en un parque en Tokio, llevaba 20 minutos esperando a su novio, ese día por fin le respondería la propuesta de matrimonio que ya le había hecho hace ya una semana… lo amaba tanto… pero… ¿Si lo amaba tanto, porque se tardo tanto en responder?

La verdad era que Mikan Yukihara pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de Japón, toda su vida había estado rodeada de lujos, sin embargo en los últimos años las empresas Yukihara estaban en serios problemas económicos, su madre Yuka ya le había dicho que la única manera de que su familia saliera de ese problema, era que ella se casara con algún muchacho rico. Sin embargo Mikan no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Desde pequeña Mikan soñaba con el típico príncipe azul, aun a sus 22 años, creía en eso. Pero tal vez no podría cumplir su sueño… o tal vez si, ya que se casaría con el chico de sus sueños, Yuiki Kurata. Entonces ¿Cuál era el problema?

Bien el problema radicaba en que Yuiki no provenía de ninguna familia adinerada, al contrario, era solo un chico que estudiaba leyes en una universidad de gobierno, trabajaba en una librería cerca del centro de comercial, el cual ella frecuentaba… Así fue como lo conoció y eso que fue suerte, ya que ella no acostumbraba leer, solo fue ese día cuando su amiga Misaki, la arrastro literalmente a la librería.

Mientras recordaba cómo es que se habían hecho amigos y después de cinco meses de conocerse, el se había declarado a ella, ella por supuesto que había aceptado… a lo lejos percibió a un chico de su misma edad, quien corría hacia ella mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Mikan! – grito a los lejos el chico castaño y de ojos azules, mientras levantaba su brazo en señal de saludo.

- Yuiki – dijo la castaña, mientras se levantaba de la banca donde lo esperaba y se acercaba a él. Lo recibió con un beso, el cual el chico de ojos azules correspondió con la misma felicidad.

- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? – pregunto el chico después de romper el beso y tomando la mano de su novia… Mikan lo había llamado para hablar con él, tenía un buen presentimiento de lo que le quería informar la castaña…

- No se… quiero un helado – contesto con una sonrisa la chica, mientras se alejaba caminando con su novio… Estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo triste ¿Cómo le diría a su familia que prefería irse con Yuiki, en vez de salvar la empresa? Su madre la mataría y su padre tal vez le desearía que fuera feliz… o ¿no?

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- ¿Una fiesta? – preguntaba Natsume a su madre, quien estaba sentada en la sala con su hermana menor

- Si hermano, es una fiesta de bienvenida – respondía Aoi con una gran sonrisa

- Natsume, ya estas grande, necesitas una esposa… solo te he conocido y eso solo por chismes, a chicas que solo sales con ellas durante una semana… - bien era cierto que Natsume Hyuga era conocido como unos de los solteros más codiciados de Japón… pero aun así casi no tenia aventuras, la más reciente había sido Hatsumi y eso fue antes de que se fuera a Inglaterra, allá solo tuvo "amigas" de una sola noche.

- No crees que yo tengo que elegir el momento… acabo de regresar, dame por lo menos unos dos años más y… - se defendía el chico de ojos carmesí

- no, no, no - interrumpió Kaoru – Yo ya quiero nietos, por lo menos para este año unos tres, ¿quieres hacerme abuela cuando este canosa y arrugada? - decía con dramatismo la señora Hyuga.

- Pero… se supone que las abuelas son así… - contesto con burla Natsume mientras su hermana reía.

Kaoru le lanzo una mirada asesina y frunció el ceño… ya para ese entonces no podría jugar con los mini Natsumes con los que tanto había soñado. – No te diré con quien te cases, solo te daré a escoger, le encargue a tu tío Narumi que eligiera a las chicas solteras y más bonitas de Japón… - "Otro idiota" pensó el pelinegro con fastidio - Así que solo elige – termino de decir su madre mientras bebía una copa de vino.

Bien después de tantos años su madre lo quería atar a una mujer loca y desquiciada, que lo perseguiría las 24 horas del día, solo esperaba y rogaba que no fuera como Shouda, una chica loca, amiga de la familia, que había llevado la mayoría de su vida persiguiéndolo… "Que fastidio" pensó el pelinegro y suspiro

- ¡No suspires Natsume Hyuga! – regaño su madre al ver la actitud del pelinegro – De los chicos de tu edad eres el único que no se ha casado – "por que me he cuidado" pensó el pelinegro – Hasta el pequeño Ruu ya se caso… y eso que pensé que era "rarito" – Natsume frunció el ceño, tal vez Ruka no era muy varonil, pero no le hacía a esas cosas.

- Por que Hotaru le puso una pistola en la cabeza, por eso atrapo a mi amigo – dijo con reproche el pelinegro… ¡y era verdad! Hotaru había entrado hasta la mansión Nogi con pistola en mano, después de que el chico en una fiesta… borracho al igual que la pelinegra, habían tenido sus "cosas", pobre de su amigo, pensó con pesar el chico de ojos carmesí.

- No seas exagerado… Ruu le robo su inocencia a mi pequeña y frágil sobrina… ella solo se defendió – decía con orgullo Kaoru… ¿Frágil? donde tenía lo frágil esa chica, Natsume aun recuerda cuando lo correteaba por toda la mansión, cuando eran niños, para "jugar" con el o mejor dicho probar sus inventos en el.

- Esta bien, está bien, hare lo que tu digas madre… pero si no encuentro a una chica que me guste… me darás el tiempo que te pedí – decía el pelinegro mientras salía de la sala directo a su habitación, lo mejor sería descansar un rato.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- ¿En serio Mikan? – Preguntaba incrédulo Yuiki, después de que Mikan le diera el "si", para poder casarse – Pero… tu familia…

- Si, lo sé, es por eso que tenemos que hablar con mi papá, sé que mi madre se opondrá pero… - la verdad era que la castaña estaba confundida por la decisión que había tomado… ¿Estaría bien lo que hacía? se preguntaba ya que algo le decía que esto sería muy difícil, convencer a sus padres seria una tarea difícil.

- Lo haremos juntos Mikan, te lo prometo – dijo Yuiki mientras abrazaba a su ahora prometida… haría hasta lo imposible porque ellos estuvieran juntos, tal vez no le daría los lujos con los que Mikan estaba acostumbrada, pero haría todo lo posible.

La castaña sonrió, a pesar de sus temores, tenía una leve esperanza que todo saldría bien… este tipo de amores "prohibidos"… eran los que más se lograban ¿no? o eso lo había visto en las telenovelas… ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Una mujer castaña de unos 40 años aproximadamente, estaba en la sala tomando un té, esperando a su esposo… estaba estresada ya que por más que trataba de recordar, no le venía a la cabeza algún buen partido para su hija. Necesitaba un hombre joven y educado (no entregaría a su hija a cualquier monstruo que se le cruzara en frente) además de que tuviera el suficiente dinero, no solo para salvar a su familia, también para que pudiera mantener a su hija como se debía… sin embargo nadie se le venía a la cabeza.

- Señora, ha llegado esta invitación – decía la criada de la familia a la señora Yukihara

- Gracias Kaede – respondía Yuka, la madre de Mikan. Tomo la invitación y comenzó a leerla, sus ojos se le iluminaron al recordar algo.

¡¿Cómo se le había olvidado?! Ella rompiéndose la cabeza tratando de recordar a alguien… y estaba frente a sus narices o mejor dicho a tres calles de su casa… - Hyuga – pronuncio mientras sonreía de lado, imágenes de una muchacha de su edad, pelinegra y ojos rojos, le vino a la mente, sabía que Kaoru había tenido dos hijos y pensaba que el mayor de ellos se encontraba fuera del país… pero se alegro al saber que el chico acababa de regresar…

Bien solo faltaba que Mikan se acercara a el chico y lo conquistara… frunció el ceño al recordar a cierto castaño de ojos azules… estaba informada de que su castaña estaba encandilada con aquel chico… sabia quien era ya que lo había mandado investigar… suspiro…

- Tendré que quitarte del camino, Kurata – mientras sonreía con malicia…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- ¿Y por qué tengo que ir a esa fiesta? – preguntaba con reproche la castaña

- Mikan, no sales ni con tus amigas, debes de darte un tiempo de diversión… sabes necesitas un novio… - decía Yuka a la pequeña castaña, la verdad era que Mikan no estaba enterada de que su madre sabia de la existencia de Yuiki – solo será un momento, vamos Mikan… acompáñame – suplicaba la castaña mayor

Mikan estaba un poco confundida ¿Por qué esa terquedad de su madre para que la acompañara a esa tal fiesta? ¿Seria otro intento de su madre para que escogiera un prometido? La castaña pensó esto ya que su madre muchas veces le había jugado con lo mismo, pero como las demás ocasiones, no le funcionaria… - Anda ve Mikan, no dejes a tu madre sola – decía el padre de Mikan.

La castaña al no tener un escape, decidió ir, además aun no se sentía con valentía de contarle a sus padres acerca de Yuiki, pero pronto lo haría… la castaña sonrió y accedió a acompañar a su madre, así ya no iría sola, ya que Izumi no la podía acompañar por que tenía unos pendientes en la empresa.

Al parecer el plan de Yuka apenas comenzaba…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_Al día siguiente…_

- Demonios… ¿Pues qué te hace ese demonio? – pregunto con recelo Natsume a su mejor amigo

- No lo sé Natsume, pero te dejo, tengo que llevarle su jugo… - decía con pesar Ruka, quien traía puesto un mandil azul – le diré a Hotaru que baje, para que hables con ella – y al decir eso subió a la habitación de su esposa

Natsume suspiro con pesar… pobre de su amigo rubio… le había tocado un demonio como esposa, con eso se le quitaron aun mas las ganas de casarse, suspiro, ya habían pasado cinco años desde que no veía a su "linda" primita, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de verla, tuvo que hacerlo ya que su madre le encargo que fuera a invitarla a la fiesta que su familia daría ese fin de semana… volvió a suspirar…

- Dicen que a partir de los suspiros se te escapa la felicidad… o algo así era… - decía una mujer de ojos violetas con seriedad, mientras bajaba las escaleras principales de la mansión – Hace tiempo que no te veía Natsy – sonrió con maldad al nombrarlo de esa manera

Natsume sonrió, pero era una sonrisa nerviosa, cuando su prima lo llamaba así, significaba que algo se traía entre manos – Hola Hotaru – saludo mientras le extendía la mano a su prima – Mi madre me ha mandado a invitarte a una fiesta que se hará en la mansión de los Hyuga… claro si no quieres venir, lo entiendo – la pelinegra sonrió

- Claro que iré ¿crees que me perdería el día en que mi lindo primito será cazado por fin? – Bien al parecer Kaoru ya la tenía informada - ¿te quedarías a cenar? – pregunto, Natsume iba a negar pero Hotaru antes de escuchar su respuesta lo interrumpió, sabía que su primito no se quedaría - ¡Ruka!- grito

- ¿Qué sucede Hotaru? – pregunto el rubio bajando las escaleras casi corriendo… bien al parecer su amigo se había convertido en el sirviente de su prima, pensó Natsume con pesar.

- Que pongan un lugar más en la mesa… Natsy se queda a cenar – ambos chicos sonrieron con nerviosismo… lo mejor seria que acataran las ordenes de la todopoderosa Hotaru… como lo hacían desde niños.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Bien ya era el fin de semana… ahora tenía que tener más cuidado con las mujeres, ser astuto y si una se dejaba "hablar bonito", claro sin ningún compromiso, lo aprovecharía…

Se coloco su traje negro y salió de su habitación, en las escaleras pudo ver a su pequeña hermana con un vestido rojo, nada provocador, como el mismo se lo había escogido, su hermana estaba muy chica, como para tener novio.

- Te vez hermosa Aoi – decía Natsume acercándose a la pequeña Aoi…

- Tu también hermano – decía con una sonrisa la menor de los Hyuga, ambos bajaron y Natsume pudo ver a toda la gente que ya los estaba esperando… bien no era tanta, además la mayoría de las chicas que estaban ahí, ya las conocía… no será ningún problema… o esperen…

Natsume se sorprendió al ver a la causante de sus pesadillas y de que se fuera de Japón, ahí parada entre todos "¡¿Qué demonios hace Shouda aquí?!" Pregunto con miedo Natsume. Bien ahora tenía que cuidarse de la acosadora esa. Maldito Narumi, ya después se las pagaría por haberla invitado.

Ambos bajaron con cuidado, para no ser vistos y mientras Aoi saludaba a algunos de los invitados Natsume se escabullo para salir un poco al jardín… sin embargo iba tan distraído, por el miedo de no ser visto por Shouda, que no se dio cuenta que tropezó con una persona…

- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas mocosa! – dijo con desprecio Natsume levantándose del piso sin ver a la otra persona

- Lo siento… - decía una voz de mujer, Natsume al escuchar el tono de voz volteo y se sorprendió al ver a una chica castaña de ojos color miel, tirada en el suelo…

**Continuara… **

**Bien pues apenas estamos comenzando XD ¿Qué les pareció? jajá bueno pues solo diré… así se hace Hotaru XD hay que tratarlos con mano dura jajá… pobre Ruka U.U pero quien lo manda a meterse con Hotaru ¬¬… bueno pues ¿Quieren saber si Mikan muere o vive? Se sabrá al final de la historia jajá ahora vemos que Yuka está planeando algo malévolo O.O y esa Kaoru y su afán de atar a mi Natsy ó.ó jajá**

**Avances XD Yuka quitara del camino a Yuiki y Natsume, como ya saben tomara una decisión… claro que Yuka le hará una propuesta a Natsy O.O **

**Bueno pues ahora los comentarios XD**

**Ivette-chan n.n jajá yo también llore bueno gracias por leer y comentar XD **

**vane jajá no te prometo nada xD gracias por leer y comentar **

**nekomini jajá pues gracias por leer XD y espero que me sigas hasta el final y sip pobre Mikan U.U**

**Yanelix como le dije a vane… no prometo nada XD y gracias por leer la historia XD **

**Gaby34355 jajá sip lo se casi lloro con el cap 2 T.T pero así tiene que ser XD y gracias por comentar jajá y lo que le falta sufrir a la castaña… si será mejor que te compres dos paquetes de Clínex jajá gracias por leer XD**

**Fan de Laurita ¬¬ niña como me pides sexo O.O jajá y mensajes confusos no es mío ^^u creo que te refieres a la de Deseo XD es el único lemon que he hecho … ¬¬ bueno Mi nueva familia tiene un poco de lemon en el epilogo… ¬¬ y Una vez más tendrá también ¬¬ jajá esta historia tal vez tenga y pues para que sepas estoy haciendo un nuevo lemon XD no se cuando lo publique … pero será antes de noviembre XD pero tienes 10 años O.o… bueno espero que no digan que te pervierto y gracias por leer XD**

**Bueno pues como siempre lo digo GRACIAS POR LEER A TODOS XD ya saben que estas historias son para ustedes XD y pues nos vemos? O.o no lo sé cuando actualice esta historia… pero nos vemos mañana en Una vez más XD adiós **

**Cuídense *-***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ^^ ya había tardado en actualizar esta historia ¬¬ pero aquí les dejo un pequeño capitulo para que se den una idea de cómo empieza todo, he decidido cambiar este Fanfic de calcificación… aun no lo hare tal vez en unos dos capítulos más, pero bueno mejor empecemos XD**

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece XD**

**Llegare a ti**

**Capitulo 4**

- Lo siento – dijo el pelinegro ofreciéndole su mano a la chica castaña con la que acababa de tropezar… - ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto, hasta él mismo se sorprendía del cambio repentino… bueno la verdad era que la chica no estaba tan mal, además necesitaba una chica con la cual estar y así ahuyentar a las solteronas que le mandaban sonrisas "seductoras" que le daban escalofríos al pelinegro.

- Ah… si… - contesto la chica mientras agachaba la cabeza… ¡¿Qué demonios le sucedía?! Sonrojarse por un desconocido… bueno tenía que admitir que él chico no estaba nada mal… además necesitaba a alguien para que su madre no la presentara a chicos solteros… ¿Qué podía pasar? Además ella estaba segura de amar a Yuiki y nada la haría cambiar de opinión… o eso creía.

- Me llamo Natsume Hyuga, puedes llamarme por mi nombre si te parece bien – decía el chico extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de la castaña, la cual sonrió

- Mikan Yukihara… muchas gracias Natsume… igual, puedes llamarme Mikan – después de platicar un momento, ambos se acercaron a la pequeña fuente que se encontraba en la mansión de los Hyuga… - Bonita casa – decía la castaña

- Es verdad… pero sinceramente me gusta estar lejos de este lugar – contesto el pelinegro con tristeza… recuerdos del pasado, de una persona, lo atacaron de repente… al parecer los años lejos no habían servido de nada

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto la chica volteando hacia el joven, sus miradas se encontraron y él rápidamente aparto la mirada, topándose con la mirada de una chica de ojos azules… se quedo pasmado… - Hatsumi… - susurro el pelinegro, pero el leve golpe que la castaña le dio en el hombro lo despertó

- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto la chica viendo hacia la dirección que Natsume veía… no había nada…

- No nada… - contesto, _"Estoy soñando"_ pensó el pelinegro negando con la cabeza…

- ¡Mikan! – Gritaron detrás de los chicos provocando que ambos voltearan hacia la mujer de cabellos castaños que se acercaba con una gran sonrisa – o veo que estas muy bien acompañada – dijo Yuka guiñándole un ojo a su hija… esta se sonrojo violentamente

- ¡No es lo que piensas! – Grito la castaña apenada por la malinterpretación de su madre – Natsume es solo un amigo… por cierto… Natsume ella es mi madre – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Mucho gusto Natsume Hyuga – dijo el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa… Yuka sonrió mientras lo observaba detenidamente… era perfecto, después de haber platicado con sus amistades acerca del pelinegro, había quedado facinada… era guapo, atento, algo mujeriego, pero sobre todo rico.

- Yuka Yukihara – contesto la mujer con una gran sonrisa, sus problemas estaban resueltos

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- No es una monada – decía Aoi detrás de los arbustos junto a su madre

- Lo es… - decía con seriedad Kaoru, sin embargo algo le molestaba, la verdad nunca le agrado Yuka, jamás le dio confianza… - Pero no es bueno esperanzarnos con ella – termino de decir Kaoru mientras salía de su escondite para ir a reunirse con su hijo… dejando a Aoi sorprendida

- Hola – saludo Kaoru y después de una presentación entre ella y Mikan, se dirigieron al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta – Eres una niña muy dulce… seguro tendrás muchos pretendientes… - pero la castaña negó y antes de que pudiera contestar Yuka se adelanto

- Claro que no… aunque la verdad no creo que sea mala idea que tenga uno – dijo Yuka sonriendo a Natsume quien rápidamente capto la indirecta… lo cual no le pareció mala idea, la chica era bonita y tenia buen cuerpo, era tímida, pero tierna, además esa inocencia que reflejaba provocaba en él una sensación poco caballerosa… a quien engañaba… le gustaba la chica o mejor dicho la deseaba y no necesariamente para una noche, no, sabía que la necesitaría por más tiempo… ¿Y por qué no casándose con ella? No tenia pretendientes y él necesitaba una esposa… no sería una mala opción, además solo se daría a la tarea de conocerla y si surgía algo mas… pues ya sería cosa del destino.

- Mikan… que te parece si te presento a mi hija – decía Kaoru tomando de la mano a Mikan y llevándola con Aoi, quien platicaba con unas amigas, entre ellas su prima Hotaru.

- Es muy bonita ¿verdad? – dijo Yuka al ver que se habían quedado solos

- Si – contesto Natsume sin apartar los ojos de la pequeña castaña que acompañaba a su madre – Sabe… a mí siempre me ha gustado hablar claro, me gusta su hija, aunque la acabo de conocer… pero aun así me llama la atención… - decía con una sonrisa mientras giraba para encontrarse con la mujer castaña

- Es perfecto… ya era hora de que Mikan encontrara a alguien para poder casarse – decía la mujer con alegría

- Espere un momento, no he hablado de casarme con su hija – Natsume la observo con seriedad – Aunque parece que a usted le urge, bueno su hija me ha llamado la atención, pero me gustaría conocerla, antes de pasar a algo más serio – Yuka sonrió… sabia que diría eso, además el simple hecho de que Natsume se fijara en su hija ya era suficiente… comparado con las demás chicas que solo se limitaban a saludarlo

- Esta bien… las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas, para que usted pueda pasar un rato con la familia… - Yuka cayó al ver que Mikan se dirigía a ellos

- ¿De qué hablaban? – pregunto con curiosidad, al ver la gran sonrisa de su madre y de Natsume… algo no andaba bien…

- De nada importante – dijo Natsume tomando su mano… - Bailemos – ofreció alejándose de la madre de Mikan, para ir a la pista de baile, para él no era malo darse una segunda oportunidad, además lo de Hatsumi había sido hace años y ya la había olvidado, claro que por lo menos le hubiera gustado que siguieran siendo amigos, pero ¿Cómo se acercaría a ella, después de tanto tiempo?

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_Al día siguiente…_

- Así que te han atrapado – se burlo un rubio de ojos azules – no te separaste de ella para nada, me abandonaste… - decía en tono dramático – pero al parecer es una buena chica – termino de decir con una sonrisa

- Pues tengo que admitir que me gusta… aunque me gustaría conocer más cosas sobre su familia, ya que su madre no me da mucha confianza – dijo Natsume sacando un folder que le había entregado en la mañana… se trataba de una pequeña investigación que había hecho a la familia de la castaña

- ¿Y Hatsumi? – Pregunto Ruka con seriedad – ¿No la has visto? – El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, pero prefirió centrarse en los documentos que tenía en las manos, sus labios formaron una sonrisa al leer una de las hojas - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto su amigo

- Nada… es solo que ya entendí el por qué del interés de la madre de Mikan para que se case – decía Natsume mostrándole la hoja – su familia está en la ruina – Ruka abrió los ojos con sorpresa

- Así que está dispuesta a vender a su hija – dijo Ruka con un poco de resentimiento, Natsume ya tenía suficiente de chicas que solo lo buscaban por su dinero… Hatsumi había sido una de ellas - ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto el rubio mientras le devolvía la hoja - ¿Crees que valga la pena la chica por todo ese dinero que debe la familia?

Natsume se quedo pensativo, las pocas horas que había convivido con Mikan se le hacía suficientes para decir que la chica si valdría la pena, pero tenía que estar seguro de eso… y tenía que averiguar cuáles eran los planes de la madre de Mikan

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- Hola – saludo Yuka una vez que se sentó frente a Natsume en la mesa de una cafetería - ¿Fue difícil localizarme? – pregunto Yuka con alegría

- No tanto… es solo buscar el numero de la casa de la familia Yukihara… - contesto Natsume con seriedad… - como tampoco me costó trabajo enterarme del estado económico de la familia – Natsume vio como la sonrisa de Yuka desaparecía

- ¿Y qué más da? la mayoría de las familias casan a sus hijos por dinero… matrimonios arreglados – decía Yuka con indiferencia, mientras Natsume sonreía

- Parece que usted vive en otra época – se burlo el pelinegro – pero sabe creo que está a punto de hacer un buen negocio – Yuka se sorprendió, aun después de saber la situación de su familia ¿Aun quería conocer a su hija? – Claro… todo depende – Yuka frunció el seño… al parecer aquel chico era muy fastidioso pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? – Me gusta su hija… pero aun no estoy muy seguro… y si llegara a pedirle matrimonio… tampoco sé si ella me corresponderá… - Yuka sonrió, ese no sería el problema

- Entiendo… ¿Pero entonces… porque has venido a decirme que sabes la situación económica de mi familia? – Natsume apoyo los codos en la mesa mientras recargaba su rostro en sus manos

- Porque me he dado una idea de cómo es usted – Yuka dejo de sonreír – y la verdad si llega haber algo entre Mikan y yo… será porque nosotros queremos, no porque usted se lo imponga a ella… - Yuka frunció el ceño – no me gusta que me traten como idiota… así que solo quiero decirle que no se meta en esto… a cambio le hare un préstamo a la empresa Yukihara… claro sin que Mikan se entere… con la condición de que no se meta en la decisión que tomara Mikan, si yo llegara a pedirle matrimonio… - Yuka sonrió… era un buen trato, y al parecer el chico estaba realmente interesado en su hija… si no fuera así ¿Entonces para que se tomaba tantas molestias?

Tal vez el chico se creía muy inteligente… pero al parecer no tanto… - me parece un buen trato – contesto Yuka con seriedad, ya tendría tiempo de sonreír, "Meterse en la decisión de Mikan" pensó la mujer castaña… no le iba a imponer nada a su hija, solo tenía pensado ayudar al joven Hyuga para que Mikan tomara la mejor decisión… y ni él ni nadie la detendría, aunque primero tendría que deshacerse del tal Yuiki… aunque después de lo que descubrió sobre el chico no abría problema.

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué tal? pobre Mikan lo que le espera y ya verán que odiaran a Natsume *-***

**Bueno vamos con los comentarios ^^**

**Fan Laurita: Gracias por leer y pues sip ya voy en la universidad, acabo de terminar mi primer semestre y pues si quieres escribir inténtalo ^^, yo también tenía la misma duda hace años, pero ya me vez llevo casi 7 años escribiendo ^^ (no en la misma página claro) bueno si te animas me avisas XD**

**Floor Sakura****: gracias por leer XD y sip está muy tierna ¬¬ pero ya verás que no es tan tierna como piensas ^^**

**PetiichinaD'muZ****: a mi imbien me ataren este tipo de historias, aunque ya está muy usada la idea, pero aun así ^^ jaja gracias por leer XD**

**Maipo-chan****: jajá a bueno gracias ^^ y sip será muy romántica ^^ demasiado, pero espero que te guste XD el capitulo, gracias por leer XD**

**Michí: gracias por leer bueno la verdad es que mi meta si es terminar todo lo que escribo ^^ pero es que luego me tardo mucho en actualizar ^^u pero bueno gracias por comentar XD**

**Bueno esto es todo ^^ nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual estará más interesante y ya se viene lo bueno ^^ nos vemos se cuidan**


End file.
